KR Academy
by Draco565
Summary: Usagi betrayed by her friends; disowned by her parents moves to Australia to live with her Uncle and Aunty. During a dream she is told that the Scouts are not her only protectors but they are stronger than the Scouts. Scouts bashing/Mamoru bashing/Usagi's parent bashing
1. Usagi Betrayal and New Protector

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kamen Rider

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Transformations/attacks/form changes"**

=Temple=

Usagi had slept in late and was late for the meeting. She had just arrived at the temple but stopped in front of the doors when she heard some voices.

"So it is decided then" Rai said

"Yes, Usagi will no longer be our leader" Lita stated

"She is too lazy to be a princess neither a parent to Rini" Ami said

"I am only seeing her to bring Rini into life then return to my true love Rai" Mamoru said

"I agree with all the statements about Usagi, and her family know about her grades. I am sure she will never be able to leave the house other than school" Luna said.

Usagi had just been standing there in shock at everyone betraying her. They no longer wanted her to be their leader or princess; Mamoru wanted her just for Rini; and Luna had agreed with everything they had said along with her parents not going to let her leave the house except for school. Removing her communicator and her transformation pen, Usagi left to take the abuse that she would get from her parents.

=The scouts=

The scouts had heard the sound of a door being closed; Lita went to see who it was. She returned with a communicator and a transformation pen.

"That's Usagi's communicator and pen" Rai said.

"She must have heard use" Luna said.

"Then the future of Rini is ruined if she heard" Mamoru said making the scouts realize that Crystal Tokyo would never exist then.

=Tsukino House=

Usagi returned to find her dad waiting for her. She accepted what was about to happen and sat in front of them.

"Boyfriend? College? Usagi Tsukino what is this? Her dad said with rag in his eyes.

"Dear calm done, I am sure she has a reasonable explanation" her mother said trying to calm him down.

"There is no excuse. Usagi you are to pack your bags you are going to live with your Uncle in Australia" her father said. "You are no daughter of mine"

=Australia=

Usagi had been on the plane for eleven hours arriving in Australia. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, looking behind her she saw a man with black hair, a very colourful shirt, brown long pants and black boots.

"You must be Usagi" the man said.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"I am your uncle, Hino Eiji" Eiji said.

"It nice to see you" Usagi said hugging Eiji who returned it.

"Let's get you home to meet your Aunty and cousin" Eiji said leading Usagi to his car.

=Hino House=

Eiji and Usagi entered the house to see two women helping a boy around Usagi's age. The woman had long black hair and black eyes, she wore a white dress with yellow, red and orange flowers; and brown high heel boots. The young girl had golden hair with half of it being come overed and electric blue eyes, she wore a denim jacket over a red long sleeved shirt with half of the right sleeve rolled up, black leather pants and leather boots. The older boy had brown hair and ocean blue eyes; he wore a hoodie jacket with two swords crossing over each other with the symbol of KR above it, white shirt underneath the hoodie, brown cargo pants, and white sneakers.

"Hina, what happened to this boy" Eiji asked running up to help him.

"Anko brought him here since Ankh found him near the KR Academy" Hina explained.

"KR Academy; then this boy is a student with Anko then" Eiji said.

"He is dad, but this boy is what the students called the Nomad" Ankh explained.

"Well he needs some rest also Anko your cousin is here. Usagi come over here" Eiji said carrying the boy to a vacant room.

"You're my cousin that was disowned by my Uncle" Anko asked.

"Yes I am" Usagi said sadly.

"Sorry for bringing that up" Anko apologised.

"It is alright. Now I have got to unpack then we can get to know each other" Usagi said excitedly.

"Yeah, and possibly help the Nomad out" Anko said.

=with Eiji and Nomad=

Eiji had placed the boy or Nomad since he didn't know his name; in a spare room he had. He saw the symbol on the back of the hoodie and he knew what the symbol was. Hina came in with some towels and water; placing a folded towel into the water then placing it on the boy's forehead.

"Hina, this boy's jacket. I remember seeing it before" Eiji said.

"What. When did you see before?" Hina asked.

"When I helped Fourze against Foundation X. I man like this boy here, held off some of the clones of the Greed and Dopants" Eiji explained.

"What if he is that man then?" Hina asked.

"The person you saw was a future me" the boy said alerting the two to him. "My KR power is the use of keys like the Gokaigers but I have KR and Super Sentai keys which I have to travel through time to get all the keys"

"I thought only the Gokaigers could use keys?" Eiji asked.

"I thought that to until I entered the academy and got the keys and my morpher" the boy said showing them the morpher that was a rectangle with an opening flip and pictures of different head with numbers next to the heads.

"You could possibly have Super Sentai zords of your own kind right?" Hina asked.

"Yes, each will be different to other zords I get the power from" the boy explained. "Ahh, I haven't told you my name yet. My name is Krys Braysher, the saviour of KR academy"

"The savour of KR academy?" Hina asked

"You know of Decade right?" Krys asked

"Decade the destroyer of KR academy" Eiji replayed

"I am his opposite" Krys explained. "I still don't know your names and the other two in this house?"

"Eiji and Hina Hino, you know our daughter Anko from the academy. The girl called Usagi Tsukino is our niece that lives with us since her parents disowned her" Eiji explained.

"Why was she disowned?" Krys asked.

"She was failing her grades and had a boyfriends behind her parents back" Hina said.

"I am sorry for her, but I have it worse since my parents and sister were killed when I was thirteen" Krys said.

"You have been alone for three years, how did you enter the academy without parent authorization?" Eiji asked.

"The headmaster of the school was a good friend of my father; he enrolled me so that I had a place to be"

"The headmaster must be a great man than" Eiji said.

"Umm, what power would Usagi get when she enters the Academy? We know that Anko got OOO's power but more female than the original" Hina asked.

"She will possibly get the female version of Fourze's power" Krys said.

Eiji, Hina and Krys talked about the academy till a knock at the door stopped them. The door opened to reveal Anko and Usagi wanting to see the boy Anko brought.

"Ahh, Anko, Usagi good timing. Usagi, Anko this is Krys; Krys this is my son Ankh and my niece Usagi" Eiji said.

"Nice to meet you both" Krys said kissing both Anko's and Usagi's hand making both blush.

"You really know how to swoon women" Anko stated.

"It is a curse, I know how to treat women the way they want" Krys explained.

"Well, I have to cook dinner so I leave you all to get to know each other" Eiji said leaving with Hina behind him.

"Why are you called the Nomad?" Usagi asked.

"The reason is that the academy has many different groups of students each with a leader stronger than all of that group combined. The power I have is different than others and there is no other person with power like mine" Krys explained.

"So if another person with power similar to yours was in the school then you would no longer be a nomad" Anko summed up.

The heard their names being called for dinner. The dinner consisted of steak, mashed potato with melted cheese on top, peas, carrot and zucchini, and wine for Eiji and Hina with Krys, Usagi and Anko having milk. They each headed off to have a shower then off to bed.

=Usagi's dream=

Usagi found herself in a white cloudy area; looking around for anyone else.

"Usagi, over here" a familiar voice said.

Usagi looked around to see Queen Serenity standing there. Walking up to her breaking into tears upon hugging her.

"I have failed you"

"No you have not Usagi"

"But I am no longer Sailor Moon and the other scouts don't what me to be princess"

"Usagi, the scouts are not your only protectors"

"What?"

"I made another group to protect you if the scouts failed"

"What are they?"

"Your Uncle was one of these people to protect you but now his powers have passed on to a worthy person"

"My uncle was one of these people who was going to protect me if the scouts failed"

"Yes, the boy called Krys and your cousin Anko are two of the many protectors you will have along with new powers that can defeat the Scouts and Mamoru"

"What are the names of this group that is going to protect me?"

"Kamen Riders"

Draco565: first done.

I have recently been reading some Sailor Moon betrayal fan fictions so I thought I might as do one. The only downfall is that I don't know what Sailor Moon is all about. So can someone in the reviews or pm me with a site about Sailor Moon.

Pairings:

Krys x Usagi, Anko and OC/Ingra Brink

Eiji x Hina


	2. First Grand Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kamen Rider

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Transformations/attacks/form change"**

=KR Academy=

Krys, Usagi and Anko were at the entrance to the academy. Usagi was a bit nervous about how Krys and Anko would react to them knowing that she was the princess of the moon. Queen Serenity had explained to her that she will go on a five year journey with Krys and Anko gaining Kamen Rider powers of hers and Anko's; but Krys was the real reason for the journey so he could get all the keys that he needed for his morpher. Krys had meet Queen Serenity in his dream; he knew what she was going to tell him that Usagi was the princess that the academy was going to protect.

"Usagi, I need to talk to you about something" Krys said.

"o-o-okay" Usagi stuttered.

"I see you both at the usual place Krys is at" Anko said walking off.

"Usagi I know you are the princess the academy was made to protect" Krys said.

"How do you know that?" Usagi asked.

"Your mother Queen Serenity came to me in a dream telling me about you and the Scouts. Luckily Mamoru has ruined any chance of the Kamen Riders ever helping him ever again" Krys said.

"The Kamen Riders help the Earth King as well"

"No, but a different academy called SS Academy. The academy usually has groups of five in different colours with red being the leader. Kamen Riders have rivals called Super Sentai which is based in Japan" Krys explained. "The SS Academy always helps the Earth King in any way they can; he probably will be here when the SS academy comes to fight us a per tradition"

Krys went on to explain other academy that were set up; Anko had joined up with them and was told everything that Krys said to Usagi. They went around the school seeing the other groups preparing for battle, dancing or researching new ways to improve themselves.

"**Can Krys Braysher, Usagi Tsukino, and Anko Hino please come to the Headmaster office right now?"**

=Headmaster=

"The reason all three of you are here is that Krys has to get the other keys he needs to finish his Kamen Rider power" the headmaster said.

"How long will this take?" Anko asked.

"It will take five years for you three not for us. Your parents have been notified Usagi, Anko" headmaster replied. "Krys you know that if you don't have the powers before your time is up then KR Academy is doomed"

"I understand, Headmaster Hongo"

"What do you mean KR Academy is doomed?"

"The SS Academy is having their King; they are to protect; fight with them to take down the strongest of the KR Academy so Usagi has no one but the Scouts to protect her" Hongo explained.

"That is mean. Wait, I still don't have my Kamen Rider powers yet" Usagi stated.

"Usagi, you will get your powers through the five years"

Hongo explained the rest of the things that was going to happen through the five years. He led them to an open area with all the other students watching them. Krys held his morph device up and a portal opened before him; Usagi, Anko and Krys said their good byes to everyone then entered the portal.

= Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle=

The three of them exited the portal into a room that looked like an advanced pirate ship room. Looking around at everything; Usagi at the strange control panel; Anko looking out the window; and Krys finding a chest full of keys. The keys made Krys realize where they were and who own the keys.

"Girls be careful we are in a pirate ship" Krys said.

"A pirate ship?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, this is a pirate ship crewed by the Gokaigers. They use keys just like me but for Super Sentai instead of Kamen Riders" Krys explained.

"We better get out of here before they return" Anko suggested. They agreed and headed towards the exit before Krys was hit by a bullet in the back. Usagi and Anko turned around to see five people with the one in the middle holding out his gun.

"who are you and how did you get in here?" the man with black hair in a ponytail, black eyes said; he wore a blue jacket with a lot of zips, black shirt, brown cargo pants with sew parts, and black combat boots.

"It doesn't matter who they are but who sent them?" the girl with brown hair and blue eyes said; she wore a yellow jacket, a black singlet over a white shirt, black tight fitting pants, and brown boots.

"The boy knows something about the keys" the man with green hair said. He wore a dark-green blazer with light-green highlights, green checked button up shirt, checked pants, and brown leather shoes.

"I think you hit him to hard" the woman with black in a ponytail said. She wore a pink dress that looked as if she was royalty, and black high heel boots.

"That doesn't matter, they came to take the ranger keys" the last man said. He wore a red pirate captain cloak, white shirt with a black vest over the top, black cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"Krys are you okay?" Usagi asked worried about Krys.

"It would take more than that to take me down" Krys stated getting back up. The five people saw that back of his jacket.

"You are a pirate" the man in blue stated.

"I am a pirate but not like you five" Krys said.

"But first can we know your names?" the girl with the pink dress asked.

"My name is Krys Braysher, the girl with the blonde hair is Usagi and her cousin Anko" Krys said. "Now for your names"

"I am Captain Marvelous, first mate Joe Gibken, second mate Luka Millfy, doctor and cook Don Dogoier, and Ahim de Famille" Marvelous said introducing his crew.

"I was right about this place then" Krys said.

"What do you mean?" Ahim asked.

"You probably won't believe me but we three are from the future. We were sent on a five year journey to get the rest of my powers along with the girls" Krys explained.

"What powers are these then?" marvellous asked.

"Have you heard of Kamen Riders" Anko asked.

"I have heard of them" Luka said. "They are hero like Super Sentai but usual a working alone. So you three are Kamen Riders then"

"Yes, Anko is Kamen Rider OOO, Usagi is unknown at the moment, and I am Kamen Rider Kaizoku" Krys said showing them his morpher and key.

"I never knew that were other keys out there" Don said.

"There are but you guys can use them but the ones I have cannot be used by you" Krys explained.

"How many Kamen Rider are there?" Joe asked.

"Well" Krys started but was stopped by Marvelous who had a stern look as if he was trying to listen to something. A few seconds later the galleon was hit by some projectiles making every lurch.

"A giant robot is attacking!" a robot bird said screaming its head off. The giant robot was a combination of futuristic animals which were a blue Shark, pink Eagle, black Snake, yellow Tiger and a red Dragon. The eagle and shark were the arms; the snake and tiger were the waist and legs; and the dragon was the torso and head.

"This time Gokaigers will not hold back" a voice said.

"The angles have returned" Marvelous stated.

"You three wait here, we will deal with them" Luka said.

"**KAIZOK GATTAI" "GOKAI-OH"**

Gokai-Oh was a combination of a futuristic red pirate ship, a yellow truck, a pink submarine, a blue jet, and a green racing car. The car and jet became the arms, the truck and submarine were the feet, and the ship was the body.

=inside Gokai-Oh=

Krys, Anko and Usagi were waiting for the fight to be over until a red vortex entered the cabin. It revealed a man wearing a red helmet with a black dragon head on the sides with the mouths meeting at the front with gold highlighting were the teeth would be and a mouth plate; a red jacket with gold highlighting on the arms with black at the end of the sleeves, a gold symbol on the chest area, and white gloves. He wore a white morph suit underneath, a gold belt with a blaster hooked on the right, a device with a face on it on the left, and a gold rectangle with a symbol on the front. He foot wear was red boots with gold highlights.

"Intruder, he come to steal" the bird said again.

"Shhh" the man said calming the bird down before looking around to find three people sitting on the couch watching him. The man froze not knowing who these three people were with the Gokaigers or were kidnapped by them. The man of the group got up and pulled out a device with different faces on it along with a key. "You're with the Gokaigers!"

"Indeed we are" Krys said opening his morph device then placed the key in closing it. "Henshin" was heard then the symbol for the Gokaigers appeared before him covering him in a bright light.

The light died down to reveal Krys in a black morph suit with the Gokaiger symbol on the chest area. Black captain's cloak, black gloves, a gold belt with a rectangle box on the front with a button on top, and a FAS AP Master on the right. His helmet was like the Gokaigers but was black with a scar shaped as an 'X' on the right side.

"I know why you are here Gosei Red" Krys said. "You want the Gosei Knight Key"

"Yes, we do. The Gosei Angels must protect the world even if it means to kill you" Gosei Red said charging at Kaizoku with his sword. Kaizoku deflected with his gun then giving a punch to Gosei Red's shoulder. Gosei Red landed near the chest full of ranger keys; Kaizoku saw this and ran to the chest to stop Gosei Red but was blasted by Gosei Red's blaster.

=outside Gokai-Oh=

Gosei Red and Kaizoku landed outside with Gosei Red holding the chest full of ranger keys. Kaizoku then brought out his own sword that looked like the Gokaiger's swords. They continued they sword battle with the chest being blasted out of Gosei Red's hands by Gokai Red joining the battle.

"So this is your Kamen Rider form" Marvelous stated.

"Yes it is" Krys replied.

Gosei Red had saw them both distracted; leaping towards the chest in hope to get Gosei Knight's key but Gokai Red saw it and slid across the ground grabbing the chest as Gosei Red grabbed the key. Gosei red opened his hand to reveal Gosei Knight's key; the other Gokaiger's saw it and were tacken down by the Angels. Both robots stopped fighting at the sight of Zangyack's main ship coming down then shooting both robots with its massive guns.

"What are they doing here?" Joe asked.

The sound of laughter was heard with black smoke coming from Zangyack's main ship onto a hill just near where the Gosei Angels, Gokaiger's, Usagi, Anko and Kaizoku were. The smoke revealed a monster with its head shaped as a '+' wearing a white robe, grey hands with sharp claws; grey shoes that curved upwards at the tips. The monster held a very unusual weapon; it was also holding the chest full of ranger keys.

"Who are you?" asked Anko.

"My name is Kurojuujiou; head of the secret association Kurojuuji Battalion" he answered.

"Wasn't Kurojuujiou defeated by the Go-Rangers" Gosei pink said.

"I was, but my hatred for them revived me along with these three" Kurojuujiou said with black smoke coming from his hand into three separate smoke clouds. One was a man with a fish head and a spear; the next was a robot with a double ended mace; and a man that looked similar to the Angels. The black smoke then covered all of them along with the Gokaigers, Angels, Anko, Usagi and Kaizoku. "These three will be your opponents"

=Marvelous, Gosei Red and Kaizoku=

The three of them appeared in an office room full of people frozen in time. They each poked a person to see what would happen; Krys got an idea and grabbed a woman's breast earning a hit on the head by Marvelous. The man that looked like the Gosei Angels appeared on every screen announced the start of the game with green monster coming into the room wielding short blades.

"Well, this will be fun" Marvelous said grabbing on the monster's swords and using it against the others.

"This will be, but we have to get out of here" Krys said.

"I will not work with this pirate" Gosei red said.

"Then it is your choice then" Marvelous said pulling out his key. "Gokai Change"

"Tensou"

"Henshin"

=Anko, Joe, Luka, Gosei Yellow and Gosei Black=

All of them appeared in what looked as if they ended up in the Feudal Era. Luka and Gosei Yellow got pissed at each other since they say exactly what the other would say; Joe and Gosei Black had got up and looked around; and Anko was trying to stop Luka from bashing Gosei Yellow.

"Where are we?" Joe asked.

"This looks like the Feudal era" Gosei Black stated.

"Ehh, time slip" Gosei Yellow said worriedly.

Then men in black robes came out of the houses around the place and attacked them. Gosei Yellow and Black, Anko, Joe and Luka fought against the men before three of the men through small bombs that made them fall backwards.

"And cut" the robot said.

"What are you doing?" Anko asked.

"Well, it would be boring if I fight you so I thought I make a movie of you all being defeated by me" the robot explained. "Cogs attack!"

Then men with different cogs on their heads appeared running to the Angels, Gokaigers, and Anko. Gosei Yellow and Black changed to their ranger form taking some of the cogs out; Luka not wanting to outdone by Gosei Yellow changed to her ranger form along with Joe; Anko had pulled out a rectangle device with three coin slots, she placed it one her waist which made a belt appear. She pulled out three coins with different animals on them.

"**TAKA" "TORA" "BAKA" "TATOBA TATOBA TATOBA"**

Anko was completely black with her helmet having an eagle on the front; her chest had a circle with the three animals she chose; her arms had yellow arm guards with folding out claws; her legs had a green line down to her feet with them being completely green.

"Let's go"

=Usagi, Ahim, Don, Gosei Pink and Gosei Blue=

They appeared on a bridge over what looked to be a fifty foot drop into water. Don had looked over the edge to see how far they were up which got him fall on his ass at the height they were. They heard laughter and saw the man with the fish head standing on one side of the bridge.

"Well, let us end this quickly" the fish headed man said launching a fire ball at them. It caused Don and Gosei Pink to fall over the edge with Ahim and Usagi grabbing Pink, and Blue grabbing Don.

"Why did you do that?" pink asked.

"Even though you stole the keys you still are good people" Ahim said.

"Before coming with Kaizoku I was a protector of human life" Usagi said.

"Yeah, even though Angels and Pirates don't get along we can still help each other" Blue stated.

"Well isn't that touching but I still have to kill you all" the fish headed man said before destroying the whole bridge.

=with Kurojuujiou=

It had been two hours since he sent the Angels, Gokaigers, and Kaizoku with his to female accomplishes to worlds with his three generals. He then felt all three of his generals being defeated one by one; a shadow then covered him to reveal the Gokai Galleon. The Gokaigers, Angels, Anko, Usagi, and Krys all jumped or fell down the rope in front of Kurojuujiou.

"How did you defeat my generals?" Kurojuujiou demanded.

"We have new allies that helped" Luka said pointing to Anko, Usagi and Krys.

"I see but you all won't survive this next battle" Kurojuujiou said pulling out his strange gun with the chest full of the ranger keys. A part of the gun opened allowing Kurojuujiou to pour all the ranger keys into. Every looked in shock at what he was doing but became even more shocked when he fired it; the bullet had turned into all the past Super Sentai. "You will have to battle your sempai's"

"This is bad" Pink said.

"It feels like we are the enemy" Luka said.

"They are being used for evil so we have to stop them" Krys said.

"Let's make this showy then" Marvelous said.

"Tensou"

"Gokai Change"

"Henshin"

=Marvelous, Gosei red, and Kaizoku=

They had all defeated the other Sentai's except the first which had taken out all the others. Gosei Red and Kaizoku both were on their final legs while Marvelous was getting hammered by the Go-Rangers.

"This is bad. They are stronger than the rest" Red said.

"I have one chance to take one of the Go-Rangers out while you and Marvelous take the rest out" Kaizoku said.

"How are you going to do that?" Red asked.

Kaizoku didn't answer instead he got up and pulled his gun out. Pulling the top back near the handle backwards to reveal a slot for Kamen Keys or Ranger Keys. Placing his key in it; he closed the slot before rushing at the Go-Rangers. Tackling Akaranger before he hit Marvelous; he placed the nozzle of his gun on Akaranger's chest then pulling the trigger.

"**FINAL WAVE"**

Both Akaranger and Kaizoku were covered in an explosion; everyone looked in hope Kaizoku survived. Marvelous and Red finished of the rest of the Go-Rangers; then looking to where Kaizoku had been to see a silhouette of someone walking out of the smoke. Kaizoku had a partially destroyed helmet which showed his right eye; some of his cloak was burnt; and his left arm was bleeding.

"Well, I am never trying that again" Kaizoku said before de-morphing and falling onto the ground exhausted. Usagi had run up to him catching as he falls.

"You were really reckless what you did but it helped stop the Go-Rangers" Usagi said laying Krys down and his head in her lap.

"Kurojuujiou isn't going to let up, you guys better get to safety" Marvelous said before seeing Krys's morpher shine before Krys's key had the same light that appeared when they got Grand Powers. "You've unlocked our Grand Power"

The sound of Gokai Galleon was heard; everyone looked to see a Galleon just like the Gokaigers but without the two leg connectors visibly. The Galleon stopped before a beam appeared over Anko, Usagi and Krys taking up into the Galleon.

"This is my Galleon" Krys said.

"We will take care of Kurojuujiou while you rest up" Luka said.

=After Kurojuujiou's Defeat=

They had all gathered on Marvelous's ship to celebrate; Luka, Yellow and Anko were all having arm wrestles to see who was the strongest; Ahim, Usagi and Pink were discussing about what like to do; Don was explaining the controls of the Galleon to Blue; Joe and Black were having a spar to see who was the best at swords or any other weapon; and Marvelous, Krys and Red were all on Marvelous's favourite spot on his ship.

"So where are you going next, Krys?" Red asked.

"I don't know but I know that we will all meet again someday" Krys answered.

"Well, you better get stronger" Marvelous said.

"I will" Krys replied.

=Kaizoku Galleon=

Usagi, Anko and Krys were all in the control room of the ship. After saying their goodbyes to everyone they boarded the Galleon seeing where they were going next. Krys placed his morpher into the console pressing a few buttons a portal opened in front of the Galleon.

"Well, here we go" Anko said.

"Yes, let's go" Usagi said.

"Let's see who is next" Krys said as they entered the portal to whoever is next.

Draco565: second chapter done.

Notes:

There will be other anime girls that will join Krys, Anko and Usagi. Here is the list of anime girls that will join them:

Naruto: fem Naruto

Bleach: Orihime or viewer suggestion

One Piece: Nojiko or Nami or Amazon Lily warrior

History Strongest Disciple: Freya or Shigure

That is the list so far but please suggest other animes which I will look into before makng my decision.

Pairings:

Krys x Anko, Usagi, Fem Naruto and Ingra Brink

Eiji x Hina

Fourze x Nadeshiko


	3. The Ninja Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kamen Rider or any anime that I may use.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Transformations/attacks/form change"**

=With the Scouts=

It had been a few weeks since Usagi had left the scouts and Japan. Rini had slowly started to vanish a day after Usagi left and she had finally vanished three weeks later.

"I have been told that Usagi has gone to Australia" Ami said.

"Well, let's go get her then" Lita said.

"That is not easy. I have been given a vision by the Sacred fire" Rei stated.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked.

"I was shown Usagi standing next to a man and some other women; Usagi was in her princess self while the man was I think comforting her" Rei said. "It ended with Usagi kissing the man"

"Whoever this man is he must be killed" Lita said.

"And get Usagi back, making Crystal Tokyo come back" Ami said.

"You cannot get Usagi back" a voice said behind them all. Behind them was the remaining Scouts: Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.

"What do you mean that we cannot get Usagi back?" Lita asked.

"She is being protected by a group that would replace us Scouts if we were to fail in our duties to Princess Serenity" Saturn explained.

"This group powers are stronger than all of us" Uranus said.

"But Mamoru has allies that are equal in power to them" Neptune said.

"You are talking about the SS academy aren't you" Mamoru said.

"Yes we are" Pluto said.

=Kaizoku Galleon=

Usagi and Anko had been exploring the Galleon to find that it is smaller on the outside and bigger on the inside. Krys alerted them that they had exited the portal to what looked to be a feudal era place.

"This is unusual" Krys said.

"Why?" asked Anko.

"It says that we will be helping two young girls that have been given a curse on their lives the day they were born" Krys stated.

"Well, let's find these girls and help them" Usagi said.

They flew around for some time before a giant nine-tailed fox appeared out of nowhere causing Krys to turn the Galleon sharply to avoided collision. Krys said to buckle up because he was going to test the Megazord mode.

The people of Konoha were having a peaceful night till the Kyuubi appeared in Konoha destroying everything in its path. The sounds of cannons was heard and every one saw the Kyuubi being blasted out of Konoha by a flying ship.

"**KAIZOKU-OH"**

The flying ship had turned into a giant metal man. The back of the ship became the legs and feet; the front split down the middle then turned sideways with the bottom half splitting off to become arms; the rest of the front became shoulder pads; and finally the head looked like a pirate captain.

The people of Konoha cheered for their new saviour until a big cloud of smoke appeared next to the giant man revealing a giant toad. The toad saw the giant robot man thinking to be another enemy before it charged at the Kyuubi with a hard punch to the face. On the toad's head stood a man with blonde hair holding two bundles in his hands; both bundles were his daughters, Natsume and Meiya (fem Menma). He was going to seal the Kyuubi into both his daughters and hopping Konoha would respect them as Hero's.

Krys had seen the man preparing something till he realised what the man was doing. Krys alerted the girls to what the man was doing but couldn't do anything until they stopped the Kyuubi or got out the way before they were sealed into the children.

Kaizoku-Oh had landed another hard punch to Kyuubi's face then turning back into Galleon mode; flew off leaving the blonde man to finish everything.

=After sealing=

Krys, Usagi and Anko had cloaked the galleon then proceed to where the sealing took place; they found that the people of the village had gotten there first before they could. Krys told the girls to stay here while he went out to talk to these people as Kamen Rider Kaizoku.

Sarutobi had arrived to see the bodies of Minato and his wife; while Minato's daughters were on some pedestal with the seal on both of them signalling that the Kyuubi was in both of them. Sarutobi was approaching the girls till an explosion happened in front of him. He turned to see a man in a black morph suit with symbol with two swords crossing underneath what looked to be a skull on the chest area. Black captain's cloak, black gloves, a gold belt with a rectangle box on the front with a button on top, and a FAS AP Master on the right. His helmet was like a pirate's but was black with a scar shaped as an 'X' on the right side.

"Who are you?" demanded Sarutobi.

"I was the person in the giant metal man" the man replied.

"Why are you here?" Sarutobi asked.

"I have come to see what happened to the man that tried to seal me and my robot into his daughter. Looks like he didn't survive" the man said before he pulled out a strange device that projected some words. The man put the device away after a few minutes then looked at the two girls. "So these two are the ones I have to save"

"What do you mean these two are the ones you save" Sarutobi demanded holding both Meiya and Natsume.

"The girls you are holding will be betrayed by this village and I will be the one to save them when it happens" the man answered. "It is time I go"

"Wait!" Sarutobi yelled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kamen Rider Kaizoku, the Saviour of KR Academy" Kaizoku replied before disappearing into the forest.

'I have to get these girls to be trusting of this village or get people to either love them or be friends with them. The village can't lose these two weapons' Sarutobi thought smirking.

=Galleon=

Krys came back and entered the control room placing his morpher into the port. Usagi and Anko came in to see that they were going to be travelling into the future; 10 years to be in fact.

"When we get there it would be good to find the girls first and save them if they are being chased by the villagers knowing places like this" Anko stated.

"I agree, this will help us get to know what has happened in those ten years" Usagi said.

"And find out what the old man has done to protect them" Krys said.

=10 years later=

Natsume and Meiya were hiding in an alley way from the groups of civilians that were hunting them down for the beating they were going to get. Natsume and Meiya knew why they were being chased since they both met the Kyuubi after their ninth birthday; Kyuubi explained what happened that night and said that a man was going to save them when their village betrays them.

"I found the demons!" a civilian yelled.

Natsume and Meiya both got an ran as fast as they could with civilians bearing clubs, knives, torches and anything they could use to harm Natsume and Meiya. The chase continued until Natsume tripped on a rock; Meiya stopped to help her sister but saw that the civilians were getting closer and nothing was going to stop them. The civilians were about a few metres away till some small explosion happen in front of the civilians halting their approach. A man stood in front of both of them and two girls gabbed each of them running off to find shelter while the man stayed back waiting for the civilians.

"Who are you and why did you stop us?" demanded a civilian.

"I stopped you all so my accomplices could take the girls away so they don't see what I am going to do next" the man replied before pulling out a strange weapon pointing it at the civilians.

=Natsume and Meiya=

Natsume and Meiya awoke to find themselves in a room filled with highly advanced technology that a ten year old would not understand. They looked around for a while before remembering the civilians and the three strange people who had helped them. The sound of a door opening alerted the girls to see a woman with wavy blonde hair reaching her mid-back, a pure white dress with no sleeves, and white high-heel boots.

"Ahh, you both are awake" the girl said.

"Who are you and where are we?" Meiya asked.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino and you are on the Kaizoku Galleon" Usagi explained.

"Why did you bring us here?" Natsume asked.

"We brought you here to treat any injuries you got from the civilians that were chasing you two" a voice behind Usagi explained. Usagi moved aside to reveal a woman with dusty-blonde hair that was combed over to the right, she wore a red jacket over a black singlet with the right sleeve rolled up, black pants, and black boots.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked.

"My name is Anko, Usagi's cousin" Anko said. "Is he still not back"

"No, but he will be here soon once he loses all the ninjas that are chasing him for killing all of the civilians chasing both Natsume and Meiya" Usagi answered. Natsume and Meiya both were shocked that a man had killed the civilians that were chasing them.

"Why did he kill all the civilians?" Meiya asked.

"I did it because your so called leader Sarutobi had done nothing to protect you both from the civilians" a voice said behind Natsume and Meiya. They looked around to see a man with brown hair, he wore a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, red cargo pants, and black sneakers. "So you two were those buddles that man was holding that day"

"What do you mean by that we were the bundles that day?" Meiya asked.

"You both have met the Kyuubi right?" Krys asked in which both girls nodded with shock that he knew. "Well, on that night us three were there in what this village called 'The Saviour' which was really a giant robot that changed into a flying pirate ship"

"Wait, Sarutobi told us that the 'Saviour' would come back one day to kill us" Natsume stated causing Krys to frown.

"Well that is not true, what we are really here for is that one day you two will be betrayed by the village. We three will come to take you away from this place when it happens but there will be a sacrifice for leaving this place" Krys explained.

The girls could only look in shock at what they were told; their grandfather figure had told them lies, the village would betray them, they would leave with Krys, Anko and Usagi, and they would sacrifice something to leave with Krys.

"We will give you two time to think about this but before we go" Krys said before reaching behind to grab something. His hand came back around with two keys that looked to be from a Super Sentai and a Kamen Rider. "These two keys I will give to you both to remember us"

"What are the people on these keys?" Meiya asked.

"The one you are holding Meiya is a Ranger Key from Ninpu Sentai Hurricane; and Natsume is holding a Rider Key from Kamen Rider Blade" Krys explained. The girls looked at the keys before some string appeared then attached around the girls necks. The shock only increase when the keys turned into what looked to be a green stone.

"I did not expect that to happen" Anko stated.

"Do you think that all the keys do this?" Usagi asked.

"I don't think so, but I am guessing that the keys will protect the girls from going overboard with using Kyuubi's energy" Krys explained. "The keys will signal us when the villages betrays you teleporting us directly to you, okay"

"Okay" Natsume and Meiya said in unison. But both were then grabbed by Usagi while she was saying how cute they looked and never wanted to let them go. Krys took some time to pry Usagi from the girls before he returned them to their apartment.

=7 years later=

Seven years since Natsume and Meiya saw Krys, Usagi and Anko. They both didn't tell Sarutobi what happened to them and how they got to their apartment. They graduated from the academy and both were paired together with Wonder emo (Sasuke Uchiha) and Pink Howler Monkey (Sakura Haruno) and the sensei Hentai Cyclopes (Kakashi Hatake). They knew that their three teammates were there to control them if they went overboard with Kyuubi. They were currently at The Valley of End waiting for the forces of Konoha and Suna with Kiri, Kumo and Iwa; they had defeated Madara and had Sasuke held by his throat by Natsume with Meiya waiting to decapitate him in front of Konoha forces.

Natsume had her blonde hair in a ponytail reaching her waist; she wore an orange and black jacket with a white singlet underneath; an orange skirt and black sandals. She had forgone her headband back in Konoha since the place had betrayed her with Meiya. She had two katanas on her back on was red with the Uzumaki symbol and the other was white.

Meiya had her black hair in two pigtails on the sides of her head; she wore a black bikini top with black fingerless gloves going up to her elbow, black pants, and black sandals. She had a katana on her back that had the symbol of the Uzumaki on it as well.

"Natsume and Meiya you have Sasuke now we can bring him back" Sakura said entering the area with everyone else behind her. Natsume and Meiya looked at each other with smirks on their faces signalling to each other the execution of Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, for the crimes committed against Konoha and The United Shinobi Alliance; you are to be executed" Natsume said as Meiya pulled her sword and decapitating Sasuke shocking every Konoha shinobi.

"Why did you kill him? I thought you both thought him to be a friend" Sakura asked still in shock.

"We never liked him since he was just in our team to control use" Meiya stated wiping the Uchiha's blood off her katana.

"Meiya and Natsume Uzumaki, you are under arrest for the murder of a Konoha ninja" Tsunade said until the sound of cannons being fired alerted everyone to look to the skies. There in the sky was a flying pirate ship; two ropes came down from the ship that held two woman on it.

"Looks like this needs us" the blonde woman said.

"Indeed and the keys should return to him now" the other woman said as two lights came from Natsume and Meiya floated up to the flying pirate ship.

"Who are you two?" Tsunade demanded.

"Well, you can calls us Anko Hino and my cousin Usagi Tsukino" Anko said.

"Krys, it is time to scare all the Konoha shinobi now" Usagi said talking into a communicator.

"**KAIZOKU-OH"**

Everyone looked to the flying ship transform into a giant metal man. Every Konoha shinobi that lived through the Kyuubi attack knew who it was and was now scared that these two women knew who was in it. Iwa, Kiri, Kumo and Suna shinobi looked in shock at the saviour of Konoha; it then dawned on everyone that Konoha had screwed up in some way for their saviour to attack them. A strange light came out of Kaizoku-Oh covering Natsume, Meiya, Anko and Usagi then disappearing back into it leaving nothing where the four girls were standing. Then Kaizoku-Oh changed back into its flying ship mode then lowered a rope with a man on it.

"Well, it looks like Konoha didn't do what I wanted" the man said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked.

"I was there when the Kyuubi was sealed into the girls and there on their tenth birthday to save them from a civilian mob. I also know that no one in Konoha likes the two girls so they are coming with me now because of it" the man explained.

"Who are you?" Sakura yelled.

"My name is Krys Braysher" Krys replied pulling out his morpher and a Rider key.

"**HENSHIN" "KABUTO" "CAST OFF"**

Krys now stood in a black suit with red armour on his chest, arms and legs; his helmet looked like a Rhino beetle. He pulled out what looked to be a kunai then pressed a button on his belt.

"CLOCK-UP"

Kabuto disappeared then reappeared behind the Konoha twelve with each of them falling over with five slashes over their bodies but Hinata and Kiba were not hit by him. The two looked at each other than at the rest then at Kabuto shocked at his speed.

"CLOCK-OVER"

"well, looks like you two are in luck that is over but there are other powers that are different than the one I have right know" Kabuto said holding up another key.

"**HENSHIN" "WIZARD" "FLAME PLEASE, HI HI HI HI HI"**

Kabuto was still covered in black but know had red oval gems on his chest and on his helmet, black shin pads and a cloak. His left had a strand of different rings with different abilities.

"This is the form that will kill you both or injure you a lot" Wizard said before flipping a switch on his belt.

"**COPY PLEASE"**

Two magic circles appeared over Wizard and next to him; they both lowered down with the circle next to Wizard making an exact copy of him. They spilt and picked their opponent; with the original getting Hinata and the copy going for Kiba.

Hinata and Kiba put up a fight but both were utterly beaten by Wizard with him using another ring making his arm bigger. Hinata was still conscious but was fading into unconscious.

"This is what I am going to leave all of you like since Natsume and Meiya wouldn't want all of you to be dead but instead suffer at the loss of great friends and allies" Krys said de-morphing then grabbing the rope to the galleon.

=Kaizoku Galleon=

Krys was in the control room waiting for the girls to come in with their new attires. They came in a few minutes later with Natsume and Meiya hair still in their pigtails. Natsume now wore a red shirt with an orange Uzumaki on her back, a black skirt and knee high black boots. Meiya had a black shirt with a red jacket over it, red skirt and red boots. Both had placed their swords on a stand in the main room since they were the only thing that they wanted to remember about their home world.

"I see you two chose what suited you both" Krys said blushing.

"Yes we did" Meiya said.

"Usagi was so kind and helpful" Natsume said.

"Well, now comes the difficult thing: what are you going to sacrifice to come with us?" Krys asked.

"We both no longer want chakra in us, since it would makes we think about Konoha and the abuse we got there" Natsume said.

"Hehe, I knew you both would choose this so I did it when you both came on the galleon along with making the Kyuubi nothing more than a normal fox but with red fur" Krys said with a fox coming out of his hood making the girls squeal a hug the poor thing in their breast.

"Help me please" the fox said.

"Wait, you said this was Kyuubi" Meiya said.

"Yes, she is" Krys said.

"Wait, Kyuubi is female" Natsume said shocked.

"Yes I am female and please call me Katsume" Katsume said.

"Sorry, but to think that the greatest being is now just a harmless fox" Meiya said.

"I get that a lot since this is what I really look like not some giant fox that destroys everything" Katsume explained.

"Well now that everyone is ready let's continue to the next world shall we" Usagi said entering the control room with Anko behind her holding a dog in her arms. The dog was little signalling that it was just a puppy and was male; he had white fur with brown patches on his ears, brown noes and a brown outlining around his mouth. His head had what looked to be a Mohawk and had blue eyes.

"Umm, Anko where did you get that dog?" Krys asked.

"When the girls were ten this dog followed us on and hid in my room. I only noticed him just a few seconds ago when he was sleeping on my bed" Anko explained.

"Wait that dog is Kiba's, Akamaru" Meiya stated. The dog barked at them happily before Katsume translated what he said.

"He said that he is Akamaru but he never liked Kiba and he wanted to with you two since you both were so caring to ever wildlife and every dog of the Inuzuka clan wanted to be with you both. But it seems that the Inuzuka clan didn't care about what they wanted but cared for what they wanted out of their dogs" Katsume explained with everyone either fuming in rage or hugging Akamaru.

"What was the dog with Kiba then?" Natsume asked.

"It seems that the dog with Kiba was Akamaru's brother who helped Akamaru get out of their and replacing Akamaru with himself" Katsume explained after Akamaru barked a bit.

"Hehe, well it is a good thing that I did that then" Krys laughed.

"What did you do?" Usagi asked.

"Follow me" Krys said leading them to a room full of dogs from the Inuzuka clan. "I liberated all the dogs from the dog house since they all wanted to be free"

Three puppies ran up to Usagi, Natsume and Meiya pawing at their legs. The girls picked them up then nearly crushing the puppies in their boobs. The puppy that Usagi was holding was female with blonde fur, with white streaks. Natsume's puppy was female with red fur with an orange Uzumaki symbol on her forehead. Meiya's was male with black fur with white fur on his legs like socks. Anko put Akamaru done who ran to a larger dog that was Akamaru's brother.

"This is really kind what you did for them but we cannot keep all these dogs with us" Usagi stated.

"Don't worry most of the dogs will be placed on an island that they can live and call home" Krys explained.

"Though the puppies you three are holding will be staying with you since they want to stay with you" Katsume explained after the three puppies barked a bit.

"First let us drop the dogs off at the island then get ready for the next power we while get" Anko said.

"Yosh, let's go" Usagi and Natsume cheered.

"Agreed" Meiya said.

"Alright, let's do it" Krys said.

Draco565: sorry for the long wait but I just had Easter holidays and was unable to do any story but I was able to think up a new one that will come soon. It will be my first Daikon fic.

Rangiku: 3 votes

Orihime: 3 votes

Both have the same. If one doesn't get more than the other than both will be in.

Poll is on profile on leave your suggestion in your reviews.

There will be other anime girls that will join Krys, Anko and Usagi. Here is the list of anime girls that will join them:

Naruto: fem Naruto and fem Menma

Bleach: Orihime (?), Nel and?

One Piece: Marguerite and?

History Strongest Disciple: Freya and?

Ranma ½: Fem Ranma, Shampoo and Kodachi

Pokémon: Dawn, Pokémon turned human (reader suggestion) and?

Krys x Usagi, Anko, Natsume, Meiya and Rageku (Gekiranger)

Fourze x Nadeshiko

Eiji x Hina

Lachlan x Yoko (Gurren Lagann)

Blake x?

Alan x?

Robert x?


	4. Second Grand Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Kamen Rider or any anime that I may use in this fic

"Talking"

'Thought'

"**Attacks/Henshin/form change"**

=Scouts=

The scouts and Mamoru had been making a plan till Pluto appeared telling them that she can't find Usagi anywhere. The scouts and Mamoru where now starting to worry if she had been killed but were reassured she was still alive but she couldn't lock on where ever she was.

"How does she make herself undetectable?" Ami said looking at her computer.

"She still has the silver crystal with her, right" Rei asked.

"That she does since I can still detect it but can't pinpoint its location" Pluto said. "But I have been able to place a spy on where Usagi is"

"Why didn't you tell us" Neptune said.

"Because the spy is someone you all know" Pluto said.

"But all the scouts are here" Mamoru said.

"There is one scout that comes from the future you have forgotten" Pluto said smirking.

"You saved Rini from disappearing from history and she asked to be the spy where ever Usagi is" Lita said alerting everyone to who the spy is.

"Rini is still alive" Mamoru said being comforted by Rei.

"I say that is the best choice since Usagi will probably trust her" Uranus said.

"I hope Usagi does" Pluto said.

=Kaizoku Galleon=

A little girl with pink hair was hiding behind the couch in the main room. She came out from behind the couch not noticing the nine-tail fox laying on the couch pretending to be asleep. The girl looked around to see if anyone was around before heading towards a chest of a stool near the table.

'What is in here?' the girl wondered.

She opened the chest to find a bunch of figures of different colours and design. She picked one up finding it very strange; she picked another up which triggered an alarm alerting everyone on the galleon.

'Shit, I have to hide' she thought running behind the couch again still not noticing the fox on the couch.

Krys, Usagi, Anko and Natsume entered the room to see the chest open. Krys walked up to the chest closing it turning off the alarm noticing one Rider key missing. The girls looked around to see where the thief could have run to.

"The Rider Key for Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba is missing" Krys said.

"Why did they take that key?" Usagi asked.

"OOO Rider key is what my father originally Henshin into" Anko said.

"Katsume did you see anyone?" Natsume asked.

"I did see a little girl with pink hair come out from behind this couch and open the chest" Katsume said. "She is currently hiding behind this couch right now"

"**HENSHIN" "WIZARD" "FLAME PLEASE HI HI HI HI"**

Krys had changed into Wizard to use its powers to put the girl to sleep. The girl became worried when the fox started to talk; realizing her mistake she waited to be pulled out from behind the couch not hearing Krys changing. She started to feel really sleepy all of a sudden but before she could do anything she fell asleep.

Anko reached behind the couch to retrieve the asleep girl for Usagi to recognize her to be her daughter from the future. Krys took the girl and took her to a prison like area in the Galleon which allowed him to scan her for unidentified devices used to record.

=an Hour later=

Krys came back holding an orb, a pen, OOO's rider key, and a clipboard for some reason. Usagi was really worried about Rini but knew she was the child of that bastard Mamoru who just wanted to be king with Rei. Anko had placed her father's original form back with the other keys then proceed to inform Meiya who had slept through the whole thing. Natsume was comforting Usagi and had woken Meiya up after Rini was taken to the cell.

"Oaky, Usagi this is everything Rini had on her" Krys said. "Transformation pen, Luna-P and OOO's rifer key"

"What is the clipboard for?" Natsume asked.

"I did a bit of a DNA scan on her" Krys said.

"Why did you do that?" Usagi asked.

"There was something off about her, so I did a DNA scan to see what was wrong" Krys said.

"What did you find?" Meiya asked.

"Rini is related to Usagi as her mother but her father's DNA was not Mamoru's" Krys said. "It was mine"

"Wait, Rini is Usagi's and Krys's child from the future" Meiya said shocked.

"But she said that Mamoru was really her father" Usagi said.

"Why don't you ask her that then" Krys suggested leading everyone to Rini. Rini saw Krys return with Usagi and the other three girls.

"Hiya, Usagi" Rini said cheerily before seeing Usagi's face that was confused. "What's wrong?"

"Rini who is your father really" Usagi said.

"My father is Krys Braysher, Kamen Rider Kaizoku and head guard of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom" Rini said with down casted look to her.

"Why did you lie to me about your father" Usagi said.

"Usagi we are going to leave you two to talk about this, okay" Krys said. "We are going to be landing in the next world soon"

"Thank you Krys" Usagi said.

"Natsume, I think you should stay behind to help Usagi after she finishes talking with Rini" Meiya said.

"Gotcha" Natsume said.

=Blade Missing Ace=

Krys, Meiya, and Anko had left the galleon to explore the city they were in. everything was peaceful till monsters resembling different kinds of insects appeared attacking civilians. Krys was about to change but stopped when two men and one woman ran into the area with strange belts on.

"**HENSHIN"**

All three said together with a green energy in the shape of a rectangle appeared in front of each of them in different colours. The man on the right was green; the girls was red; and the middle person had gold. They each ran into the energy which formed armour over them as they passed through. The girl and one of the men had the same armour but with the girls being pink and the man's being blue. The last one armour was more golden with bigger shoulder pads.

They each took one appointment with a spear, blowgun, and a sword with each having a slot for cards to be slide across. When they each slide a card each took the monsters out then throwing a card at each monster which absorbed the monster into the card.

"Who are you people?" Meiya asked.

"We are the replacements for the original three who quit after the Joker was sealed" the red one said.

"Then shouldn't those three be doing this instead of you three" Anko stated.

"No, we are better than them, and more powerful" the green said arrogantly.

"We better leave them since they are just civilians" the gold one stated.

"Yeah let's" the red agreed.

"Well your arrogance will be your downfall" Krys said before walking off with Anko and Meiya behind him.

"That boy is going to get it" red said before blue stopped.

"Larc Lance, we are not allowed to hurt civilians" gold said.

"Yes Glaive"

=Krys, Meiya and Anko=

"One of those three is the new Joker" Krys said.

"So this is Blade's world then" Anko said.

"What?" Meiya asked.

"There are different worlds with different Riders. This one is Blade" Krys explained.

"So what is the next one then" Meiya said.

"That is something we don't know till we arrive there" Anko stated.

They walked around for some time until more insect monsters came out and attacked the civilians. Krys, Meiya and Anko evacuated the civilians before Krys changed into Kaizoku blasting the monsters. But stopped when the three from before arrived and attacking the monsters and sealing them into cards.

"Who are you" red asked.

"Why are you here?" green asked.

"I am no one important just passing through, my name is Kaizoku and that is all I will tell you three" Kaizoku said walking off until Glaive slashed him with his sword.

"Why did you do that" Anko yelled.

"You two are from before" Lance said.

"Then Kaizoku is that boy from before as well" Larc said.

Kaizoku got up and pulled out his sword deflecting Glaive's sword. Glaive pulled a card out and slashed it on his sword while Kaizoku placed a key in the sword.

"**MGHTY"**

"**FINAL STRIKE"**

Glaive ran at Kaizoku as Kaizoku ran at Glaive with Anko preparing to change to help him if things got nasty. Glaive and Kaizoku's swords hit each other causing a giant explosion covering both of them in smoke. Kaizoku walked out with a demorphed Glaive in his hand throwing him to the feet of his comrades.

"This is the final result of your arrogance: defeat" Kaizoku said changing to Krys. Then two men came running into the area.

"What happened here?" one asked.

"Why are riders fighting each other?" the other asked.

"I wanted to see what his power is like" Glaive answered being helped up by Lance and Larc.

"So you are the ones who have replaced us"

"Who are you two?" Meiya asked.

"My name is Kazuma Kenzaki and my friend here is Mutsuki Kamijo" Kenzaki explained.

"Kamen Rider Blade and Kamen Rider Leangle" Krys said.

"How did you know that?" Mutsuki demanded.

"That is a secret" Krys said leaning on Anko for support. "The blast injured my right leg more than I thought"

"It is best we go" Meiya said.

"That is a good idea" Anko said walking away with Krys.

=Next Day, Forest=

Krys and Anko had left Meiya behind since she wanted to sleep a bit more. Both of them had entered the forest after seeing a girl being carried by a Kamen Rider. They both hide behind some bushes waiting to approach the man to see why he had the girl until a white creature that had some insect parts on it came into play.

"What Joker?" the man asked.

"That is Joker. I thought he was black and green not white" Anko whispered.

"That is another Joker stronger than the original" Krys replied.

"What do you want with me?"

"I do not want you Hajime but the girl behind you" Joker replied.

"Why do want Amane?" Hajime asked changing into his Joker form.

"Her father found an ancient stone plate that gives the user unimaginable power" Joker explained. "She is what I need to get that power"

Joker ran at the other Joker trying to protect Amane but was tossed around by the other Joker which resulted in her being taken before Krys had a chance to stop him. Anko and Krys ran to Hajime in human form helping out of the water as Blade, Garren and Leangle came running to the area.

"The other Joker has Amane; he needs her to unleash a great power" Krys explained.

"Then let's stop him before he gets a chance to unleash it" Garren said.

"We better help Hajime here first before going" Anko said.

=Cliff top=

Garren, Leangle and Kaizoku were being thrown around by Joker using the power he got. Kaizoku was forced to change back to Krys after Joker sent some fireballs at him. Krys got up ready to morph but stopped when he saw a card near his foot; he picked it up to see what looked to be a Rhino beetle crossed with a Stag-beetle.

'What is this doing here?' Krys thought until his morpher shone brightly releasing a rectangle device with a card slot and a handle. 'Where did this come from?' Krys placed the device on his waist which formed a belt.

"Place the card you have in the slot to henshin!" Garren yelled noticing the belt.

"Gotcha" Krys said placing the card in and grabbing the handle. **"HENSHIN" "TURN-UP"**

A red energy came from the belt forming into a rectangle with a Rhino beetle with Stag beetle horns with a spade crossed with a diamond on it. The rectangle passed over Krys forming a red suit, silver chest plate with the spade crossed diamond on the front; red shoulder pads; silver arm guards; and his shins were silver armour on the front with some armour on his feet. His helmet had three horns one being silver the other two being green, his eyes were red with what looked to be sharp little teeth underneath his eyes, and the rest of the helmet was silver. On his right side of the belt was a gun and the left had a sword with the handle holding his cards. Kenzaki had just returned after Krys finally finished changing into his new Rider power.

"What is this form?" Kenzaki asked helping Garren up.

"I don't know but this could help against Joker" Leangle said getting up.

"This is knew; I thought I could only have on rider form but this is good" Krys said.

"You are going to need a name for this form" Garren said.

"You're right" Krys said. "Then let it be Kamen Rider Galade"

"Good name, now let's finish him off" Blade said.

"**ABSORB QUEEN" "EVOLUTION KING"**

"**ABSORB QUEEN" "FUSION JACK"**

"**FLIGHT"**

"**FLIGHT"**

Blade was now in King Form, Garren was in Jack form, Leangle was the same, and Galade now had wings coming of his back like that of Garren's Jack form. They all flew at Joker who laughed at their futile attempts knocking Jack Garren and Leangle down. King Blade and Galade flew high above Joker with K Blade using his sword and Galade swiping four cards on his gun.

"**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH"  
"FOUR OF A KIND BLAST"**

Galade fired at Joker disorientating him for K Blade to finish him off with his sword. Galade landed next to J Garren and Leangle his wings disappearing watching K Blade finish Joker off. K Blade landed in front of them and stumbling a bit before being caught by Leangle before hitting the ground.

"Let's go, it is time for Amane's birthday" K Blade said.

"Are you going to join us Galade?" Leangle asked.

"I will with some others joining me as well" Galade said pulling out his morpher pressing some buttons.

"What are you doing?" J Garren asked till the sounds of a rocket engines entered the area. The looked up to see a futuristic pirate ship in the air.

"My mode of transportation" Galade answered with four ropes coming down from the ship. They each grabbed a rope which pulled them up to the ship.

=Next Day=

Everyone woke to find the restaurant trashed and everyone was wearing something out of the ordinary. Krys awoke to find Anko, Meiya, Natsume and Usagi all holding on to him; Kenzaki was wearing a tutu; Tachibana was still in his suit but with writing on his face; Mutsuki was tied to a chair; Amane was sleeping peacefully on the table; and Rini was holding on to Usagi like a child held something through a nightmare.

Krys, Usagi, Meiya, Anko, Rini and Natsume said their goodbyes before boarding the galleon. For their next destination. Krys placed his morpher into the captain's wheel then walked into the main room to see Rini sitting on Usagi's lap while Usagi was fixing her hair.

"Well, it seems you two have sorted out why Rini lied then" Krys said.

"Yes we have" Rini said.

"It seems that you told Rini to say that Mamoru was her father so it would show the true nature of Mamoru and the Scouts" Usagi said.

"What about Sailor Pluto then" Krys said.

"she never bothered mummy and daddy in the palace so she bought that Mamoru was my father and sent me back in time as the Black Moon family attacked which was fake until that bastard Diamond wanted mommy as his wife" Rini said only to be bopped on the head by Usagi.

"What your language young lady" Usagi said.

"Okay mommy" Rini pouted causing Usagi to bear hug her. "Help me please daddy"

"I will try but no promises" Krys said grabbing on of Usagi's arms and using his might to pull them off his future daughter.

"I wonder what our future is then." Anko wondered.

"Who knows but Rini will tell us one day" Natsume said.

"I hope it is soon then" Meiya stated.

Draco565: fourth chapter done.

Notes:

I could not come up with a name for Krys's Blade rider form.

Krys's Galade form can use all 52 cards

Rini being Usagi and Krys's daughter came to me during the second chapter

There will be other anime girls that will join Krys, Anko and Usagi. Here is the list of anime girls that will join them:

Bleach: Orihime, Harribel and Rangiku

One Piece: Marguerite and?

History Strongest Disciple: Freya and?

Ranma ½: Fem Ranma, Shampoo and Kodachi

Pokémon: Dawn and Pokémon turned human

Krys x Usagi, Anko, Natsume, Meiya and Rageku (Gekiranger)

Fourze x Nadeshiko

Eiji x Hina

Lachlan x Yoko (Gurren Lagann)

Blake x Mei Terumi (Naruto)

Alan x?

Robert x Seras (Hellsing)


End file.
